Fennekin
|} Fennekin (Japanese: フォッコ Fokko) is a . It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Fennekin is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X and Y. Along with Chespin, Froakie, , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Biology Fennekin is a quadruped fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its .http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/starters/ In the anime Major appearances Serena's Fennekin Serena's Fennekin first appeared at the end of A Battle of Aerial Mobility! as one of the three Starter Pokémon could choose from Professor Sycamore. In the following episode, Serena chose the Fox Pokémon as her starter. Fennekin evolved into a Braixen in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! whilst battling Aria's and with . Aria's Fennekin A Fennekin appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!, under the ownership of . Other A Mirror World Fennekin appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Serena. Minor appearances A Fennekin appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Starter Pokémon Fennekin appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A silhouette of Fennekin appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. A Starter Pokémon Fennekin appeared in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. Two Fennekin appeared in Till We Compete Again!, where one was a Starter Pokémon that was offered as a choice for a to choose from and one was on a video screen in the Lumiose City airport. Two Fennekin appeared during a flashback in SS036, with one being wild and the other appearing as a painting on a wall. Pokédex entries . It likes to snack on twigs.}} . It likes to snack on twigs.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Serena's Fennekin appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, Professor Sycamore gave Trevor three starter Pokémon so that might choose one and stop his shut-in behavior. Before it could even get to X, a battle between and caused Fennekin and its Pokédex to be sent flying and go missing. It was later revealed to have been found by Team Flare and was put in a box with other Pokémon from Vaniville Town, taken by Malva who crushed the unneeded Pokédex under her foot. While under Malva's care in an unknown amount of time, it evolved into . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Fennekin appeared in . In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U When released from a Poké Ball, Fennekin will shoot fireballs with . Enemies hit by these fireballs will be stunned, and will take continuous damage until the fire fades. Trophy information NA: This Fire-type Pokémon is one of the first partners in Pokémon X and Y. It enjoys eating twigs, emitting hot air from its ears as it munches. Its Incinerate attack may look like small embers when it starts, but when it hits another fighter, the embers burst into a devastating pillar of flame! '' '''PAL': Want to start your journey with a Fire-type Pokémon? Then Fennekin is for you! It enjoys eating twigs as snacks, and while it's munching on them, hot air pours from its ears. Its Incinerate attack might start off looking like tiny embers, but on impact with another fighter, they'll burst into a giant pillar of flame that just keeps burning. Pokkén Tournament ]] It appears as a in a set with and uses to trap foes in a dome made of fire. Game data Pokédex entries .}} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 3}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 156}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Serena's Fennekin|Japanese region|Online|15|February 26 to March 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serena's Fennekin}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=654 |name2=Braixen |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=655 |name3=Delphox |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Fennekin is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 307, making it the only unevolved starter Pokémon with a unique base stat total. ** Fennekin is also the starter Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * Fennekin and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fox Pokémon. Origin Fennekin is based on a foxOfficial Nintendo Magazine - Interview: Game Freak on the origins of Pokémon X & Y, most likely a . Name origin Fennekin may be a combination of and kindle. Fokko may be a combination of fox, fuoco (Italian for fire), 狐 ko (fox), and 子 ko (child). In other languages , and |de=Fynx|demeaning=Possibly from and jinx |fr=Feunnec|frmeaning=From and fennec |es=Fennekin|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Fennekin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=푸호꼬 Puhokko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=火狐狸 Huǒhúlí|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=火狐狸 Fówùhlèih|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=फेन्नेकिन Fennekin|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Феннекин Fennekin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Serena's Fennekin * Aria's Fennekin * Malva's Fennekin Notes External links |} 653 653 de:Fynx fr:Feunnec it:Fennekin ja:フォッコ pl:Fennekin zh:火狐狸